


Crossed Paths At Crossroads

by SaiKida134



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: Chris’s college life has been pretty mundane till recently. Things are starting to heat up and he’s caught off guard but that doesn’t mean he won’t go through with this as he always does. Discovering new sides of the people he’d grown close to, his feelings get mixed and his confusion increases. Follow him around the campus of the faculty of Doom, Engineering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW SERIES!!! I hope you guys enjoy!! It’s loosely biased on real life events and was inspired by my bestie, Momo. I tried this as a challenge for myself to try writing from a new perspective. All characters mentioned do exist in real life but of course with different names XD Excuse the mistakes, English is not my first language but I try my best and I hope if any ‘other’ mistakes could be overlooked as well cuz like I said it’s my first time writing in this style. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think~

Haaaaah… yet another day at college… I walked down the road heading to the doomed faculty of Engineering. I stretched my arms over my head lazily then I shoved my hands into my pockets. Finals were soon and professors were quickly finishing their syllabuses and rushing us with assignments and tests. Sometimes I wonder why I got myself into this… Doesn’t matter anymore I just have to survive. I reached the gates and walked in then headed to the main building where my friends hung out and most of our classes were held. And as I thought, the guys were already standing near the building’s side, chatting as per usual.

“Yo, Chris!! How are you doin?”

“Tristan!! Sup, man? I’m good, just a bit sleepy!!”

This is my buddy Tristan. You can calls us childhood friends. We were together all the way through school till this very moment in college. He’s always so energetic and spontaneous, much like me and that’s why we get along so well. We high-fived as a greeting then we started walking to class. He was a bit shorter than me with black hair littered in white. He had mussy green eyes and wore his tinted glasses over his head most of the time which makes him look cool but let’s just make one thing clear, he can never surpass me in the coolness department, I’m at the very top.

“You missed yesterday’s soccer match, Tristan, it was great” I stretched again as I yawned.

“Ughhhh don’t remind meeee!!! I had to finish the god damn Arduino code for the contest… this sucks”

Poor dude signed up for a contest he wasn’t prepared for. They were supposed to be building a toy car from scratch and programming it for a race and a sumo match. He said he can multitask this and study for the upcoming quizzes. Let’s just hope he can pull through.

“Well as long as you end up winning it’s gonna be worth it right?”

“Yeah I’m aiming for third place prize, 5 movie tickets! We’ll pull through me and my teammates!” He huffed proudly which made me snicker.

“Yeah you should thank your teammates for dealing with your tardy ass… bet they have it rough”

“Excuse your ass I’m the best team lea-UFFF!! What the hell?!!”

“Shut it bitch..”

“Anna!!!! Why do you always have to bump into me full force like that?!!”

There she is, the monster, the sass queen, the most annoying Mom figure, Anna. She was our mutual friend introduced to me by Tristan. She loves to get on Tristan’s nerves just like I do.

“Morning, mom!! Always glad to see you!!” I chuckled as we fist bumped. Yup that’s our signature greeting. She smirked at me as she walked with a wider than average step to match our pace.

“Tristan, you know you love being hit, after all you’re a masochist” she teased him while nudging him in the side as he rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in exasperation but his lips couldn’t hide the friendly smile for long. I chuckled at their interaction again, these two sure make things more interesting.

So let’s reminisce a bit, Tristan’s told me he’d met Anna through a classmate who she got a kick out of annoying. By chance she found out Tristan liked anime and she went up to him out of the blue and struck up a conversation with him then invited him to attend a convention with her and her friends and of course Tristan dragged me along. I’m not complaining trust me, it was the most fun I’d ever had in a while and there I met Anna, the wacky and quirky tomboyish girl who also has mine and Tristan’s backs whenever we need it. She’s talented in writing and always forces me into reading her pieces of work while she boasts about how awesome she is. I don’t like reading that much but her writings are always a blast to read that’s why I ain’t complaining.

Anna had her usual cup of coffee in hand and a skip in her step as usual. She sipped her caramel flavored latte as we reached the first floor.

“My class is here guys, text me when you’re done. See ya” Tristan waved as he headed to the right.

We continued up the stairs after waving towards him then we reached the second floor “I’m here… you’re on the left side of the building aren’t you? Hall 924” Anna questioned but it sounded more like a statement. Sometimes I feel she has all our schedules memorized… she really is a Mom figure.

“Yeah… I’ll text you after the lecture ok?” I offered another fist bump and she reciprocated it before turning around and waving at me dismissively. I headed to the hall and took a soothing breath. I can do this!

********

“I can’t do this!!!” I groaned as I slumped down onto a bench beside Anna as she was busy typing away on her phone. I took a peak at her screen without her noticing, props to being tall and her being super short… well she’s average but I like calling her short.

“Quit your complaining Christopher, the semester is almost over anyway…” she grumbled as she continued typing intently. She’s typing in the notes again… maybe writing a new piece…? No wait she switched to a messenger app… trouble with her boyfriend? Hmmm

“I’m not complaining today’s class was boring I ended up sleeping and when I woke up the Dr. was done and I’d missed class…” I adjusted my glasses and heaved a sigh

“Blame your habit of sleeping anytime, anywhere, anyhow.” She grumbled again as she locked her phone and looked up.

“…. Ansie is something wrong?” I questioned with a small frown as she waved it off nonchalantly

“Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself first” she flashed me a small half smile.

Suddenly both of our eyes were turn towards a set of laughs coming from a group of girls sitting across from us…. I took a quick inspective glance at them then I turned back to Anna who was still staring at them

“…. So… anyway, did Tristan text you?” I asked trying to regain her attention

“…. Chris do you know that girl…?”

“Wha…?” I looked back at the group of girls and my eyes connected with one of them for the briefest of moments before she averted her attention back at her friends

“…. I’ve seen her… around… a lot… before…” ok now my brain was short-circuiting… since the very first day of the semester I’ve been seeing her around… like A LOT… I don’t even know her name and our paths never crossed for me to get to know her…. but I can’t shake off this feeling that I know her from somewhere….

“….-eY!!! EARTH TO CHRISTOPHER!!! Hey dude?!!” Anna kept snapping her fingers at me till I finally got out of my head

“What?!! I don’t know her no!!”

“….. could’ve fooled me with how much you’re staring at her… creep” Anna rolled her eyes at me before checking her phone again

“I’m heading to the cafeteria to get food and some more coffee” she slowly stood up as my eyes averted back to the bench in front of us and then I did a double take…. Aaaaand she’s gone again… jeez why does this keep happening?!!? I blinked a couple of times in utter shock… it’s like she wasn’t even there just a moment ago… there’s no trace of her…..? Wha..?

“Hey Anna… please tell me you did see her too? I’m not hallucinating am I?” I asked worriedly as Anna quirked her eyebrow at me

“Are you on crack? I’m the one who pointed out she was looking your way… what’s the big deal…? Get your head out of La la land please I already have to deal with Tristan’s ass” she sassed while rolling her eyes and picking up her bag before turning around and leaving me gaping and switching me gaze between her back and the bench in front of us. What’s going on here….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am hoping not to disappoint!! As always if there’s any mistakes, excuse them and please tell me what you think~!! Chapter is a bit short I know… excuse that I was writing during class 😂😂

Ok ok ok…. this has been repeating for a week now… am I losing my head? I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk or high that’s for sure. Every time I see her, it’s for a fleeting moment and then I get distracted for just a tiny second and my eyes leave her form. And then when I look back at her…. well POOF!! She’s gone. Ok so it happened before multiple times yes, ever since the college entrance yes, but it didn’t happen this frequently before??? Like is this happening on purpose or do I just suck at taking opportunities??? …. maybe it’s just the latter… damn I should be getting a world record in wasting opportunities…. someone call Genius Records please!! Ahem. Ok I’m losing focus again…. Excuse me.

I’d have really lost my mind if I was the only one that saw her. Thank God Anna saw her too…. I told Anna about her and she gave me the skeptical look like I’m some sort of an idiot. I also told her how I can’t shake off this feeling that I have met her before I just don’t know where… My memory is defo not my strong point… yeah… Anna told me I have to try to approach her… I don’t know how, I don’t know when, but she’s right I have to try and get to know her at least… at least find out what her name is… Come on Chris!! You can do it!! I really need the pep talk right now… on to calling Anna then…

“What is it Chrissy?” She replied almost immediately

“Hey Anns… are you ummm… coming to college today?”

“…. nope… since when do I go on Wednesdays idiot? It’s my day off” her comment wasn’t hostile but it did sting a bit

“…. yeah… right…”

“Shouldn’t you be heading out for college right now? You’ll be late for class”

“Yeah I’m actually heading out right now, locking up…. soooo… about that girl…”

“Yup finally stopped beating around the bush, huh?”

“…. how do you know me so well…?”

“I’m just gifted, I’m awesome I know… go on”

“…. this is really driving me crazy!!! Is it just my luck or what? I really can’t shake off the feeling that I know her and that this is becoming way too frequent for it to be just a coincidence… am I crazy?!!”

“First off I don’t believe in luck… second of no you’re not crazy… maybe it’s just not the right time now… you know things are meant to happen on a specific course with a specific timeline and you can’t just jump or skip. So be patient alright?”

“….. yeah… alright… thanks Ansie you’re the best”

“Pffft yeah I know now go or you’ll be late for class”

“Yeah when am I ever no late for class” I chuckled playfully as I unlocked the car and got in hearing her sigh on the other end of the line

“Tell you what Chris, I’m hanging up, drive safe, bye” and she hung up. Typical Anns.

I shook my head and I headed to college.

Anna’s words got stuck in my head and I felt more relaxed now. But never in a million years did I ever think my opportunity was just around the corner, a.k.a. Finals week….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ a little warning tho: cussing up ahead!!
> 
> Warning: Language.

So finals are here. Caught us all off guard. Well not really we just didn’t study well. You get what I mean… Anyway we had Statics exam today and I was waiting next to the hall. Everyone was in a frenzy to revise anything before the exam. Well everyone except me obviously. I was just standing there, with my back resting on the wall across from the hall and my hands in my pockets. Everyone looked so stressed… can’t wait till this ordeal is over. One term down, nine to go…

Anyway let’s just skip through the boring part. We were called into the hall, bla bla bla. They distributed the exams, bla bla bla. They gave us the exam instructions, bla bla bla. Exam started. And that’s when things started happening. From my peripheral vision I saw her walk past me.. that same girl that’s been driving me crazy with her disappearances. It felt like it happened in slo-mo. I’m not even kidding… And to my utter surprise, she sat right behind me. I straightened in my seat. This must be my lucky day, right?!!

….. well wrong.

She finished the exam early and headed out. I was NOT done yet. NOOOOOOO!!! I can’t just leave the exam when I still haven’t finished to chase after this mystery girl. Ughhhhh!! I have like the worst luck ever. My shoulders slumped and there went my chance. I heaved a sigh in disappointment as I continued with the exam. After the three painful hours passed, I just sat there dreading my luck for a moment before I headed out. And that’s when my eyes caught onto something. The name list. And then it hit me. I can just check the seat number and get her name from the name list!! Damn I’m a genius! Good going, Chris!!

I quickly scanned the name list and there it was, the long awaited name: Maria Andrews. Hmmm. Sounds very familiar… Where have I heard it before….? I was confused but at the same time excited? I finally know her name!! One step closer to getting somewhere. I left the hall and headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Tristan and Anna, we’d agreed to eat lunch together and study for a bit before leaving college. I reached the cafeteria and scanned it before I spotted Tristan sitting on a table with his eyes glued to his phone.

I quickly ran towards him “Tristaaaaaaaannnnn!!!! Dude!! You won’t believe what just happened!!!”

He looked up in confusion “What?!!”

“Remember the girl I told you about?!!”

“Uh huh.”

“The one that keeps disappearing after one glance!!!”

“Uh huh.”

“Well I saw her today!!”

“…. Uh Huh? Is that supposed to be something new?”

“No!!! Let me finish!! Get this…” I paused to create suspense “She was actually sitting behind me in the exam hall! Like right behind me!”

“Tell me you talked to her…”

“… well no, but-“

“LOOOOOSERRRRR!! Another lost chance, good good” he mocked me with a laugh

“Ok I agree I lost another chance but get this… I got her name”

“…. how? You said you didn’t speak with her”

“Well yeah she left early and I still wasn’t finished and I wouldn’t just walk out on the exam for her, I mean I don’t even know her-“

“Stop rambling and cut to the chace, loser”

“…. I’m gonna overlook that… stop interrupting, god dammit… anyway I checked her name from the name list, Maria Andrews.”

“…. that’s not much progress idiot. But fine..” he rolled his eyes before gluing his gaze back to his phone.

“Whatever, it’s still progress. Where’s Anna by the way?!! I gotta tell her the news!!!” I questioned giddily.

He pointed his fingers to a corner in the far right without taking his eyes off the screen. Anna was standing with her hands crossed and wearing a straight face as an agitated guy was talking to her…. who’s that? A classmate maybe?

“Tristan, who’s that with her?”

He locked the phone and stretched before standing up to go order food

“Classmate, Marco’s his name… seems like a confession to me… she’s such a heartbreaker” he sneered mockingly as he walked away

“Confession?!! Doesn’t she have a boyfriend….?” I frowned in confusion as I averted my gaze from Tristan’s back to Anna and that Marco guy… Anna was the one talking. She seemed to be declining calmly but of course he didn’t settle for that so she shook her head and ended the conversation firmly. He nodded grimly as she turned around and headed for our table. My gaze locked with hers and she raised an eyebrow at me… maybe I had a weird expression right now.

“Hey, Chris! How did the exam go?” She questioned with a small smile, trying to divert my attention from what just happened.

“Not bad… what just happened?”

“What?”

“With that guy?”

“….. Marco…?”

“Yes”

She heaved a sigh as her smile dropped

“Well….. he’s been hovering around me for a while…. now he confessed… and I declined…”

“Doesn’t he know you have a boyfriend…?”

“Yeah… he does…. but that doesn’t apply anymore…”

“Wha-?!”

“Hey, Miss Heartbreaker~” Tristan strutted back our way before he slid into his seat and handed us each a sandwich

“I got the usual for both of you… so~? What happened with loverboy?”

“Shut up, cunt” she growled at him as he laughed and started eating

“Hey, Anna? What are you talking about? What do you mean by, ‘that doesn’t apply anymore’??”

“…. I broke up with Liam a couple of days ago”

“What the hell….? What happened?”

“Apparently the douchebag was trying to jerk me around and didn’t respect my boundaries so off he went”

Both me and Tristan stared at her wide-eyed. Tristan was mid-bite when she sprang the news on us.

“….. yup definitely a heartbreaker…” he mumbled as he continued eating, earning him a punch in the shoulder from her

“….. wow… ok… great… let’s just forget about him…. I’ll get the details from you later… anyway I got news” I changed the topic knowing pretty well with Anna’s current mood, she’ll close off even more and might turn even more sour.

“Got any good news for mommy, Chris?” She tried to lighten up the mood as she started eating

“Yeah!!! I know her name now!!”

“Who?”

“The girl”

“THE girl?”

“Yup”

“So you talked with her?”

“No he’s a loser”

That earned Tristan another punch to shut him up

“I got it from the name list in the exam hall, she was sitting right behind me. Her name is Maria Andrews”

“Which Group is she?”

“Well the hall only had my group along with group 6…. so she’s probably in group 6”

“Environmental Engineering huh?”

Ok so here’s a brief explanation. Freshmen are all distributed along 9 groups. With group 5 and 6 being special for only Landscape and Environmental Engineering majors respectively. I’m in group 4, Anna’s in 8 and Tristan’s in 9. Anna’s planning on majoring in Computer Engineering and Software Systems. Tristan and I are heading for Mechatronics Major. Anyway back to our story.

Anna whipped out her phone and opened the Facebook app and started skimming for a while. That’s probably a sign the conversation is over so I switched my attention to Tristan as we started debating which anime we should start watching next. And yes we’re geeks… all three of us.

“Found her!!” She declared as she showed me her phone “Dat her?”

Me and Tristan stared at her phone

“….. yeah, how did you…?”

“Girl skills? We’re natural stalkers… dah” she rolled her eyes, giving us a triumphant smile.

I took the phone from Anna and skimmed through Maria’s profile and that’s when it hit me…

“WE ATTENDED THE SAME ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seems a bit rushed. Again, sorry. I wrote most of this story in between studying sessions and during classes so excuse the crappy writing. Enjoy and please do let me know what you think~

So finals are over, finally…. this was so horrifying. A broken nose would hurt less than this shit… Anyway I’m glad it’s over. Now time to rejuvenate. I seriously needed to recharge my positivity in these two weeks that I’m pretty sure would pass in the blink of an eye. Apparently, Ansie’s aunt came over from Austria for a visit so she had to spend time with her. So basically, it was just me and Tristan as always. After getting Maria’s name, I kinda pushed her to the back of my head. It was like I’d forgotten about everything. Well it’s to be expected with my renowned -or should I say infamous?- memory problem. Tristan calls it Golden fish capacity memory. Well he’s not wrong I suck big time at remembering things.

So here’s a list of the accomplishments we made in the vacation me and Tristan:

-We finished about 6 anime series

-We went out a couple of times with old friends

-We gamed most of the time

-We watched a couple of soccer matches

-Tristan got back into the gym and I joined the track team

-We went to a local convention

It was quite the productive vacation if you ask me. We actually got a chance to see Anna on a convention and she brought along one of her Best Friends who’s still in high school surprisingly. Apparently she never got along with people on the same grade as her before us. Her best friend is called Clarissa and she’s in her senior year in high school. She’s sweet and cute and Anna loved dragging her around a lot. They’d also cuss at each other constantly, reminded me of me and Tristan. Anyway, last semester’s results came out too and they weren’t that great for me and Anna. Tristan’s grades were great and Anna didn’t get a single grade above B+ but she seemed okay about it. I, on the other hand… well let’s just forget I brought this shit up.

So the second semester started and here I am standing again by this shithole’s gates. I sighed in exasperation as I walked in and headed to class. My class was later in the day than Anna’s and Tristan’s. Poor dudes have everyday this term starting from 8 am. Absolute hell if you ask me. I get to sleep two extra hours and I’m beyond glad about that. So as I was climbing the stairs, I saw her… and then the memories from last term flooded in… Maria… well since we don’t have any mutual classes it won’t be easy getting to know her. I should give up, right? Well I decided to.

The entirety of the first week passed by in a blur with no assignments or quizzes nagging at the back of my head, which was a short term relief so I enjoyed it while it lasted. Thursday rolled over and surprisingly I found out Anna was gonna attend Dynamics with me because she needed extra help with it. Tristan said he’d manage on his own but Anise Said he’s gonna regret that later. I didn’t know what she meant but meh, I don’t care. We sat in class waiting for it to start

“So how’s first week so far? Oh and how’s Clarissa?”

“She’s great, she won’t stop bugging me about how nice you were to her on the con. Thanks for taking care of here after I left.”

“Not at all, it was fun hanging out with her, she’s pretty cute” I chuckled as Anna gave me a knowing smirk

“By the way, Anna, why did you have to leave so early? We really wanted to have a celebratory dinner with you”

“Celebratory dinner? So you really did win that video game contest? Awesome Chrissy, mommy’s proud of you” she pinched my cheek playfully with a mockingly sweet smile. I smiled at her cutely which made her snort.

“Answering your question, dad’s relatives were visiting so I had to be home to see them, so” she shrugged nonchalantly as she took out her notebook and glanced at the hall’s door. She stopped in her track for a second and I glanced up….

To my utter surprise, it was Maria. She walked in with her friends and sat at the back. Wait, so now she’s attending dynamics with me?!! Sirens started sounding in my head with one word: Chance. That was my chance!! Right there!!! Yesssssss!!! My luck seemed to be getting better!! I glanced back at Anna who had a knowing look in her eyes.

“This is your Chance, Bitch, don’t waste it” she warned me and yup I needed that reminder….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter, which is a good thing but it feels a bit rushed… I’m sorry. Still feeling a bit off my game so excuse me. I hope you guys enjoy~

Three weeks…. it’s been three weeks since we started the term… three times I’ve seen Maria in class and when I decide to approach her after class, and then I turn to look for her, she’s gone. Like what the hell man. It’s like all the odds are stacked against me…. whatever….

We finished the lecture early so I had time to go get some coffee. Anna and Tristan were supposed to be in class but to my surprise they were bickering by the cafeteria

“-Would you please get off my case???”

“Well if you weren’t such a heartbreaker I’d be off your case”

“Excuse my ass what the hell?? The bitch doesn’t understand what not wanting to talk to him means!! How is it my fault I chewed him out like that?”

“Come on aren’t you two in love~?” Tristan wiggled his eyebrows at Anna and she punched him hard in his lower back making him groan loudly

“…. morning guys…”

“Chris, tell him to shut the fuck up”

“I’m just stating the obvious, Anna”

“Just Die and get it over with, Tristan”

“Guys… calm down come on… what happened?”

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance as Tristan smirked and turned to me

“Well, Anna here, broke yet another heart-“

“FUCK YOURSELF”

“Behave, woman…. Jeez… as I was saying, a classmate of mine was nagging me to meet her cause I flaunted her writing skills in his face and he was curious cause he writes poems. So I introduced them to each other. That was two weeks ago. Apparently he won’t get off her so she shunned him and now he’s begging me to help them make up. You’re such a heartless gal, Anna, come on. The dude loooooves you~ and you love him too” he started laughing as she gave him the dirtiest glare she could ever muster. I shook my head in disapproval then turned to our female companion who was muttering curses under her breath.

“I’d like to hear your version of the story, Anna”

“Finally!! Ok so here goes. He got onto the bus with me even though he lives on the opposite side of town. I tried to be as polite as possible then he started antagonizing our mutual friends making it seem like he’s the pitiful oppressed victim when he isn’t. Then he mentioned his ex 5 times and then he mentioned his ‘dick problem’ and he kept reminding me like 6 times to text him frequently asking how he’s doing then-“

“Wait!!! What the fuck?!!! Dick problem????”

“….. I didn’t hear this part…”

“Yeah Tristan well you didn’t give me the chance to… oh and yes this all happened on the very first day I met him…”

“Ok… creeper alert, Tristan get off her case”

“Why am I the villain now….?”

“Because you’re and idiot!!” Both me and Anna shouted at him at once and he stared at us dumbfounded

“…. okay. You two are mean. You two don’t appreciate my greatness so I’m leaving”

“Just die and get it over with…” Anna spat again

“So aggressive first thing in the morning… I’ll see you at noon, Chris, call me when you finish class, we can go play some PS till my next class” Tristan waved at us as he took his sandwich and headed up the stairs. Anna grumbled as she rubbed her temples in anger. I patted her shoulder sympathetically then we went to sit down for a bit after ordering our coffees.

“So, How are you and Maria doing? Should I intervene?”

“Ummmmm…… well… good I guess-“

“You still haven’t approached her, have you?” Her accusatory tone made me jump as I laughed nervously

“Useless bitch….”

“Well!! Forget that now!! Are you attending class with me today?!!”

“Yeah, I am and don’t change the subject dumb butt… I’m gonna intervene”

“Ansie, come on…. there’s no need-“

“You’re acting like a fidgety useless bitch so I’m intervening… so shut up and be grateful…. anyway… don’t worry I’m gonna take a different approach for this. I can be friendly when I want to”

“You hate girls though…”

“Yeah? So? If she’s a bitch, then she deserves what she’s getting…”

“Annaaaaaaa calm down-“

“Nobody messes with my boys” she grumbled gritting her teeth. Aggressive Mom instincts alert… she looked really on edge…

“Hey… Anna… is something wrong?”

She straightened nervously… yup I hit the nail on the head.

“…. my parents are getting a divorce…”

“What?!!! Seriously?!! Why didn’t you tell me?!!”

“…. Dad said he’s leaving but this is not the first time this has happened so I thought it was the usual shit, but apparently Mom is serious about not wanting to continue on with this marriage…” she admitted dejectedly.

Her parents’ marriage has been deteriorating since long before I even met her… but this is big. I’ve never seen the strong willed Anna look so miserable before. She always has this strong face put up that I’d never noticed her feeling so down.. I felt guilty for not being there for her so I reached out and gave her a supportive side hug. She tensed up a bit then rested her head on my shoulder, heaving a sigh.

“… sorry I wasn’t there for you…”

“Nah… don’t worry about it… this is for the best… their relationship is really toxic… we’re better off this way…” she gave me a weak smile before sitting up and getting out of my grip. She stood up and shrugged, her usual expression up again as always.

“I’ll see you in the section, Chrissy… I need to go get some stuff for the physics project… see ya” she gave me a salute and offered me a fist bump before turning around and leaving me in this turmoil of guilt and sadness.

********

The dynamics section started and Anna arrived late and silently slid next to me and Chris. She quickly started scribbling in her notebook all the good notes and tips the TA gave diligently. One would be surprised with how fast and neat her note taking is, her grades not being that great. Well she does write everything but that doesn’t mean she goes through her notes again.

After class, I was just about to ask Anna what her plan was and that’s when-

“Excuse me… umm… I missed last week’s class, and I saw you writing everything… so if you have last week’s notes, can I copy them from you…?” Maria approached Anna shyly with a sweet friendly smile.

“Yeah… sure… I attended last week’s 2 pm class. Same content. You can have it” she handed her notebook willingly to the female who took it gratefully

“Thank you so much, I’m Maria by the way… Group 6… pleased to meet you”

“Anna, Group 8, pleasure’s all mine, These are Tristan and Chris, groups 9 and 4”

“I see… hi” she nodded in acknowledgment as she gave both of us friendly smiles as her eyes locked with mine. Our gazes lingered on each other for a moment too long as I mumbled a small hi and Tristan gave her a chill head nod. She looked back to Anna and smiled again.

“Thank you so much, Anna, how can I reach you to give you back the notebook?”

“Well you can have my phone number but if you can’t find me, you can just give it to one of these two idiots and they’ll give it back to me”

“… alright then… Again thank you, and I’m pleased to meet the three of you… see ya around” she waved her hand at us and twirled around, her cute knee-length skirt twirling around her gracefully as she headed out.

I was in a complete daze after this…. I just sat there not believing what just happened… I finally spoke to her….

“Earth to Christoper. That’s your chance, I’ll make it hard for her to reach me so you take it from there. Got it, idiot?” Anna instructed carefully

“…. Uh huh….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this chapter one of my favorites In this story so anyway Enjoy~
> 
> Warnings: slight language

Weekend passed with nothing eventful but doing assignments. Anna had texted me saying that Maria reached out to her asking to meet up so she can give back her notebook. So of course, Anna arranged for Maria to meet up with me since she ”can’t” meet up with her. So here I was.

I sat down in the cafeteria waiting for the girl that occupied my head for the last couple of days. She was really pretty with that skirt of hers. I wonder how Anna would look like in a skirt-

“Hey… Chris” Maria suddenly appeared in my field of vision with her bashful and sweet smile. She was wearing a modest dress with a floral print looking like the angel she was. She sat down across from me while tugging a strand of her loose wavy hair behind her ear.

“Sorry if I’m late..”

“No!! Not at all!! My lecture isn’t till later so there’s no rush!!”

“… ok then. Thanks for waiting” she nodded gratefully as she slowly reached into her bag and got out the small notebook

“Do thank Anna for me. She’s a life saver. Her notes are very neat and her handwriting is beautiful”

“I know, right? She always makes her notes readable since she knows we’re gonna ask her for them”

“…You guys seem pretty close I take it” she giggled at me

“Yeah well… she acts like our mom most of the time… A-anyway, would you like to get a drink or something? If you’re free of course!!”

“… maybe next time. I should probably head out now, I have class… sorry” she gave me an apologetic smile before standing up

“…I’ll see you around, Chris…” she waved and turned around but didn’t move

“…. Chris?”

“Yeah?!”

“… can I have your phone number….? If you don’t want to it’s totally fine!” She retracted her words with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Ok, there were definitely butterflies in my stomach right now

“…. S-Sure thing!! I mean I wouldn’t mind talking with you more”

“Great! I’ve been trying to approach you for a while now… I was just shy… I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere… so yeah…” she shyly admitted. Oh my God!!! My luck is finally looking better!!! My feelings about her are mutual!!! Great. Good. Awesome.

I handed her my phone and she handed me hers so I punched in my number.

“I’ll text you later then. See ya, Chris!” She beamed her smile at me again before turning and leaving this time. I couldn’t suppress the huge smile I had on as I fist-bumped the air. Yes yes yes!!! This was finally working!! I had to call Anna to thank her for this. I quickly dialed her number but she cancelled the call. Maybe she was in class? Anyway I was overjoyed and I didn’t put much thought into it. I sent her a quick text to call me when she’s free so we can meet up.

Not even 10 minutes had passed when my phone started ringing, it was her.

“Yo!! Ansie!! Sup!! I got great news!!”

“Did you get my notebook?”

“Yeah!! And we exchanged phone numbers!! She brought up the subject and she said she’d wanted to speak to me since forever but was shy and that she feels like she’s seen me somewhere before!! It’s like the curse of bad luck has been lifted off me or something!!”

“Great news!! Hey tell you what, where are you?”

“Cafeteria, why?”

“I need a cup of coffee and I just got to college and I’m almost late for class, can you buy me one and meet me up on the second floor please?”

“…You’re late?!! What do you mean you’re late?!! You’re never late!!”

“Well I took too long getting ready today so I missed the bus and I just ended up getting here with the car and there’s a bit of traffic jam so I got even more late and now I just parked the car so can you please get me my coffee??” She spoke at light speed but I did get most of what she’s said

“Ok!! Coffee. Second floor. Got you.” I hung up and quickly headed to get her the drink.

I ran up the stairs and waited in the hall, looking left and right for any sign of my friend. Suddenly, I feel a faint tap on my shoulder and as I turn around to look who it was, my jaw dropped. In front of me, stood a more feminine version of Anna. Her hair usually in a messy bun was now flowing elegantly in what girls call a princess braid and she was wearing a cute peachy pink pencil skirt and a blouse. She even had faint make up on and she looked x10 prettier than usual. Not to mention her perfume… that was the first time I smelt this one. Her usual tomboyish look was gone with the wind…

“…. An- … -na?”

“Why are you looking at me like you’ve seen a two-headed goat?”

“T-that’s not-!! What’s up with the outfit?!! I mean it’s beautiful, you’re beautiful. NOT THAT YOU USUALLY AREN’T, but you get what I mean”

“…. Geez calm down… thanks for the coffee… and the compliment… I’ll text you after class…”

“Y-Yeah…. oh!!! Wait your notebook!!”

“Oh yeah… thanks… also glad it went well… I’m proud of you…” she offered me a fist bump and I reciprocated it before she quickly ran to her class. Anna’s attitude seems different from usual…. don’t tell me…

********

“Chris!! Hey!! Have you seen Anna? I asked to borrow her notebook, we have a quiz next week so I gotta copy shit.” Tristan popped down next to me on the bench near the college fountain.

“I’ve seen her this morning yeah, she was late for class, maybe she’s not done yet-“

“Wait, late for class?!! Did something happen?!!” His voice was laced with worry

“Well… no… not really… she said she took too long getting dressed… Understandable with how pretty she looks today. Wait till you see her!!” I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he looked shocked

“Bet she’s heading somewhere after college, maybe a date or something…” Tristan hummed in thought

“Or!! Maybe our little Anna is finally crushing on someone and she’s trying to impress them!!” I exclaimed in excitement.

“Oh… that could be true too…” he hummed again nodded in acknowledgment.

“Look!! Look!! There she is!!” I nodded my head in her direction. She was walking next to this blond guy and nodding to whatever he was saying. They stopped walking and he put his hands on her shoulders as if he was giving her a pep talk. She nodded one more time and gave him a wide smile then waved at him.

She turned towards us and headed our way, with an unusually cute step. She reached us and sat down next to Tristan.

“If you two keep your mouths open like that, you’re going to swallow flies..” she smirked at us. Tristan was wide eyed and he blinked

“Wow. Ok now I get what you meant Chris… damn you look great today, Anna” he gave her a faint smile and her smirk widened. She took out her notebook and handed it to him.

“Here’s my notebook, if you need anything explained, text me and I’ll give you a call, ok?” She tilted her head maintaining her radiant smile as he nodded

“Thanks, Ansie!! I’ll see you two around, ok?” Tristan got up, turning to leave.

“Oh!! And Anna, tell your date I said he’s a lucky guy. Just don’t break his heart as always, huh?” He winked at her with a smirk that left her dumbstruck for a bit.

Watching this interaction… don’t tell me… no it can’t be…..?

“Anna…?”

“Yeah?”

“Who was that blond guy?”

“Angelo, I call him Angie. He’s Tristan’s classmate and a good friend of mine. He’s helping me with something…”

“Could that something be scoring Tristan?” I bluntly asked. She immediately stiffened and she bit her nude lip stick covered lips.

“….. is it that obvious…?”

“Well, not really… you’re not denying it which means it’s true… you do have a crush on him…”

“…… yeah… is that bad…?”

“No it’s not, but just be careful… I knew something was up with that look of yours… didn’t expect it to be this though…”

“… yeah… well I do like him… more than friends… I’ve been in denial for a while… but yeah… I just… I told him about my parents and he kept trying to cheer me up and he told me he’ll take me to the movies to watch Black Panther to cheer me up and yeah… I knew I liked him at that moment…” she admitted shyly with an uncharacteristic blush across her cheeks. She was impossibly cute at that moment, I’d be a liar if I didn’t admit it.

“Well you should go for it. He might be a bit difficult to deal with sometimes but don’t give up. If it makes you happy, then sure as hell go for it…”

She nodded at me then for the third time this day, I was shocked. She stood up and hugged me. Most of the time she keeps touching to a casual level, never reaching this level. I found my arms instinctively reaching around her waist and tightening slightly. She slowly let go and gave me the sweetest smile I’d ever seen her give

“Thanks, Chrissy… I was afraid of your reaction but now I’m glad I told you. Thank you for being there for me… you’re the best”

Her words cemented this weird feeling in my gut.. I gave her an encouraging half smile, but deep down I knew, something was wrong with this….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seems a bit rushed but it lays out the ground for the upcoming chapter XD things are heating up!! Enjoy reading~ ♥️

To my utter surprise, Maria kept me occupied the rest of the week. What started off as idle chatting, quickly turned into the basis of a good friendship that could easily turn into more. We slowly but surely got closer over the days of endless chatting. She was as sweet online as she was in real life which was quite refreshing. We started reminiscing together and I reminded her that we actually attended the same elementary school. The memories of those years were faint so neither of us remembered the details but we both know we’ve seen each other before.

We’d text late into the night till she had to go sleep for college the next day and she’d reply to my late night texts when she’d wake up. Texting her felt great. She was smart and cute. She wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion even if she was shy. I found myself slowly crushing on her. She was this radiant piece of sunshine that I gladly accepted in my life. Anna stayed on her strake of dressing up to impress Tristan for the rest of the week. Her outfits ranged from skirts, to dresses, to blouses with form-fitting jeans. She stopped putting her hair in messy buns and started putting her hair in a variety of other hairstyles that I don’t even know what they’re called. Everyday she had makeup on and it showed in her diligence how much she was trying to win Tristan over.

I’ve never seen her like that so it felt quite foreign but I kept my mouth shut. She helped me get close to Maria so why shouldn’t I help her get closer to my friend, right? The classes she attended with Tristan increased and the classes she attended with me decreased but I didn’t mind. I liked seeing her happy and she sure as hell was. That was until Thursday.

I sat in class waiting for Tristan and Anna to arrive when Maria approached me. She asked to sit next to me and of course I said yes. A little while later, Tristan arrived and he seemed worried about something.

Apparently Angelo told him that Anna didn’t attend the calculus lecture that morning. And then she arrived late to the dynamics section. She wasn’t dolled up at all, wearing an old hoodie with her head hidden under its hood. There were dark circles under her red eyes and she looked pretty pale. The moment both me and Tristan laid eyes on her we were on edge. Something was definitely up. Something bad. She avoided looking at us and headed straight for the last bench and sat down there. Maria noticed my worries and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

“Should I talk to her for you?” She offered and I shook my head

“She doesn’t open up easily… I’ll handle it… thanks”

“It might be girl problems though…”

“If it’s girl problems she’ll say it is and I’ll shut up, but I doubt that’s the case”

I gave Tristan a meaningful look and he seemed to get the message. He heaved a sigh and we waited impatiently till class ended. I got up to go talk with Anna… but she wasn’t there. She’s slipped out with the crowd when I wasn’t looking… like what the hell?!!! I’m done with Maria disappearing on me and now it’s Anna?!! I was annoyed. This wasn’t alright.

“I’ll go look for her, her next class is near mine.” Tristan informed as he headed out and left me with Maria.

“Do you think something might’ve happened for her to act like this…?”

“I don’t think, I’m sure… she’s never like this…” I heaved a worried sigh as I sat next to her again in the empty hall. She patted my shoulder gently before squeezing it reassuringly

“It’ll be ok. Don’t worry. Maybe she’s just having a hard time and that’s all” she gave me a sweet smile that unconsciously pulled a faint smile out of me. She definitely had a soothing effect on me.

“You’re probably right… anyway I finished my classes for today, where’s your next one? I’ll walk you there”

“It’s on the second floor in 10 minutes, we can quickly grab a drink before heading there if you want”

“…. yeah, I’d like that” we got up and headed out.

We kept talking about random thing. It was obvious she was trying to keep my head away from my worries and it was actually working. She got a cup of green tea and I got a pick of crackers then we climbed up the stairs.

“-oh my God!! Did that really happen?!!”

“Yeah I even have pictures for proof!! I beat Tristan’s team to dust and won the bet!!” I exclaimed as I recited another memory I shared with Tristan. We finally reached the hall her group was assigned to and she looked hesitant to leave. She bit her lip nervously before looking up.

“Are you free on Sunday?”

“Yeah… why?”

“W-well… I was wondering… if you’d like to go to the movies with me… there’s a really nice movie I’d like to watch and all my friends have seen it so no one wants to come along with me… so I thought I could ask you…” she bashfully looked away, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“….. Well sure thing!! I mean I’d love to go see a movie with you!!” I smiled widely at her and her face lit up as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks

“….. we can consider it a date… if you’d like…” A date with Maria?!! Am I Lucky or what?!!

“…. it’s a date then” my smile widened more if that was even possible and she just nodded, hiding that sweet smile from me with her shyness. She waved at me then walked into the hall.

I was in a happy daze. All my worries went out the window at that moment. My feelings were mutual and I had a date the next Sunday so things were looking great. I took out my phone to check what time it was before I headed home and I spotted a text from Tristan. And that’s when my stomach dropped….

-Anna skipped class again.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is very Personal actually. In case no one noticed, Anna is based on me. She embodies my insecurities, what I strive to do and what I hope will happen. I had just gotten out of a really rough time when I wrote this chapter and I was reprimanded by Momo (the guy who inspired Chris and this story and yes that’s his nickname) for those insecurities I laid out in this chapter. He told me he felt this Chapter was too personal but he was glad I shared my stupidity (or so he calls it) with him so he can set it straight. He’s a great guy and I’m glad I deemed him my best friend.
> 
> Warnings: Insecurities, mentions of depression, breakdown, self deprecation.

In that moment, I immediately made a list of the places Anna could be at in my head. I quickly went through the list, crossing out most of the possibilities. I searched the cafeteria. Not there. I searched near the labs. Not there. I looked in the library, near the benches next to it. Nope not there either. I checked the schedule, maybe she went to sit in the room her next class was supposed to be in. It was occupied with a lecture. I was slowly running out of options and that fact threw me into a horrible frenzy. My head was running a mile a minute. I kept considering other places to look for her, while looking for reasons to explain her odd behavior. What’s wrong with her?!!

I stopped running for a moment and I decided to try and calm down. I needed to get my head out of the gutter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then reopened them. And there she was. Sitting by a bench in front of the fountain with her back facing me. Next to her sat a blond. Wasn’t that Angelo…? I slowly made my way towards them and that’s when I noticed something. Anna’s frame was hunched over in utter defeat, her head still covered with her hoodie. Her frame looked so small and fragile compared to the guy sitting next to her, and her defeated aura made it even worse. My heart ached. I’ve never seen her like this… It hurt to see the state she was in. Angelo scooted closer to her and gently tried to pull the hood off her head so they can talk properly but she slapped his hand away and readjusted it back on. I don’t know what hit me in that specific moment, but I realized what I was doing too late. I’d pulled off the hood off her head and my eyes widened. Her long hair was gone, replaced by a messy cut that barely covered her ears. I took a step back as she quickly turned around and glared at me angrily, pulling the hood back on before turning away.

“…. Anyway, try to cheer up, Anna. Nothing deserves you acting like this. And the haircut isn’t that bad by the way. I’ll go to class now, I took too long in the ‘bathroom’… see ya!” Angelo informed as he patted her head and stood up. He nodded his head to me in acknowledgment before leaving. I slowly sat down in his place but I kept some distance for good measures.

“…. So… wanna talk about it…?”

“… about what?”

“…. you skipping class, you looking like a zombie, you looking miserable, and your new haircut maybe?”

“…..”

“Anna, come on… tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like seeing you like this…”

“….. nothing’s wrong… just stressed”

“I’m not buying that shit so quit your stubbornness and start talking” with my agitated tone she finally looked up and met my gaze. The bags under her eyes were very prominent and her complexion was quite pale. She stayed quite for a bit then heaved a sigh looking back to the fountain.

“I’m miserable, Christopher. I feel like total shit and it’s not because of just one reason….”

“Then list out the reasons and we’ll work it out together”

“…. I decided to give up on Tristan”

“What?!! Why?!! Did something happen?!!”

“….. no… it’s just… it’s not gonna work, Chris…. it never will… I-“

“What makes you think that?!! You can’t just shun away an opportunity when you haven’t even tried…” I gritted out. Yes I was talking from experience. But that’s a story for later.

“Chris, I’m not his type… and apparently, I’m nobody’s type… I only attract creepers…”

“Ok!! Now you’re definitely being stupid! Are you wrong in the head, Anna?!! This entire week you looked so pretty I think anyone would be a hypocrite to state otherwise! Not to mention you have a great personality that-“

“Chris!! I’m full of flaws!!”

“Like I care about that!! We all have flaws and it doesn’t matter as long as you find someone who would love you no matter what!! That’s the kind of true love everyone’s looking for-!!”

“True Love doesn’t exist!!”

“Take that back right now!!”

“Chris!! It’s true!!”

“Like hell it is!! You just haven’t found it yet!! So don’t give up ok?!! If you see Tristan as THE one then don’t you dare give up!!”

“….. I don’t know ok?!! I don’t feel like it’s gonna work… and… well he likes someone else!!”

“He said no such thing to me!! So I’m sure that’s not true!!”

“You should’ve seen them together… she’s his type, ok? And he cares for her… and it’s probably mutual. Whenever I sat with him she’d be staring at us. She’s a good person so I’ll just get out of their way…”

“Why do you think so lowly of yourself..?”

“….. because…. I’m depressed and I hate myself ok?!! My parents’ 20-years marriage is deteriorating, I can’t keep a relationship in tact for more than three weeks, my grades are total shit, I hate my personality and I can’t see myself as a person who’s worth anything, ok?!! There!!! I said it!!!” She had angry tears running down her cheeks and her nose turned bright red. She looked vulnerable, like she’d just laid herself out bare for me. She looked away, biting her lips in agitation as her tears kept flowing.

For the second time that day, it was like my body had a will of its own. I reached out to her and wiped away her tears before I pulled her closer to me and gently head-butted her playfully. She pulled away a little and gave me an odd look and I returned it with a faint smile.

“Hear me out… ok?”

“….. ok…”

I took a deep breath then I addressed each of her concerns separately

“Your parents, none of it is your fault. All that’s important is that you learn from this experience so you don’t make the same mistakes they did. As for relationships, maybe it’s just not the right time… not to mention both of the dudes you were with were total assholes so there isn’t really anything to do about it. I’m just glad you didn’t ignore the warning signs or things would’ve just gotten worse from there…. Grades… well we’re both in deep shit so that’s not the problem. It’s still early in the term so a couple of quizzes can’t be the judge of you failing this term. So don’t worry about it too much” I gave her an encouraging smile then I continued. Her wide watery eyes were locked on me as she took in what I said.

“You shouldn’t hate your personality, it’s great. You’re enthusiastic and loyal, you’re cheerful and smart. You have a great sense of humor. That’s exactly why you attract everyone, especially creepers because not everyone but the kind hearted let them in. You’re kind hearted and you don’t like hurting people so you favor being hurt instead which isn’t right. Anna you’re worth the world, you just need to wait till the right guy comes over to give it to you, ok? You’re beautiful and sweet and you deserve all the best so don’t beat yourself up too much ok?” I smile at her again and to my surprise she slipped her head onto my chest silently asking for a hug. I didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms around her reassuringly. I scratched her head for her as a sign of support and she made a cute purring noise in approval at the gesture which made me laugh

“…. thanks Chris… I needed that… you’re really the only person who knows how to cheer me up…”

“Don’t mention it, Ansie… I’m just glad I caught you before you did anything stupid… don’t scare me like that ever again… ok?”

“…. ok…”

“Also the haircut isn’t that great”

“…. I know… I just randomly cut everything…. I’ll go to the hairdresser tomorrow and get it fixed…”

“Great Choice…. oh!!! Did I mention I got a date on Sunday?!!”

“….. Congrats, loser. You finally grew a pair huh?” She snorted at me and I stuck out my tongue at her.

Our useless banter went on for a little bit more as I made her laugh a little. When I heard that sound, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could finally smile wholeheartedly again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! I’m almost done with posting everything I’ve wrote during the semester and I’m definitely gonna go back to writing!! XD I already have the ending set but I’m considering whether or not I should add a long Timeskip soon. What do you guys think? Enjoy the chapter~ ♥️

Thursday ended with nothing eventful after Anna’s breakdown. Well, except her showing her new abomination of a haircut to Tristan. I swear the look on his face was priceless. He stared at her head with his mouth agape for a solid 2 minutes before he finally spoke again. I left those two together and headed home, willing myself to rest.

Friday and Saturday both passed painfully slow. I had tons of assignments to juggle and I was struggling with Linear Algebra but all in all I did ok. And finally, Sunday arrived!! Date time!!I woke up in a great mood. Whipped myself a tasty breakfast. Took my time with it, then took a shower. I was getting ready, wearing a casual geeky T-shirt as usual when my doorbell rang…. who could it be? I wasn’t expecting anyone… well I was wrong…

“Christopher, are you seriously going on your date wearing THAT????” Anna’s accusatory disgusted tone made me question my clothing choice almost immediately. I looked down at my shirt then back up and that’s when I noticed her hair. She’d gotten a proper haircut. She sported an androgynous undercut with neon blue highlights that faded into her dark brown wavy hair, her ear piercings on full display now. She looked like a badass rocker in my opinion. I whistled in acknowledgment at her new style.

“Damn, Ansie you look amazing!! Maybe that horrible haircut wasn’t a mistake after all”

She rolled her eyes and pushed past me, heading straight for my closet like she owned the place. Not complaining, trust me. She rummaged through it for a bit then threw a plaid flannel and a plain white T-shirt to me.

“Wear these. Now.”

“You think these are better?”

“Yes”

“…. ok I’ll trust you on this one”

I quickly took off the T-shirt and replaced it with its plain counterpart and I wore the shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned. Anna was staring at me the entire time so when I looked up I gave her a weird look

“What are you staring at….?”

“…. you need to roll up the sleeves… also don’t forget cologne” she walked towards me and started rolling up my sleeves for me. She put some last touches on my outfit that I had no idea I needed before she walked to my dresser and plucked a bottle of cologne off it. She sprayed it in her wrist to give it a test. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and threw me the bottle

“Use that one. It’s nice. We don’t want you to seem like you’re trying too hard but we don’t want you to seem like you’re not trying at all either. The middle ground is always the best plan.” She instructed as she eyed me as if I was a piece of art she’d just created. I chuckled at her playfully in response

“Well thanks, Ansie you’re the best”

“Yeah I know I am… now go, you’re gonna be late… and I have a mixer to show up in and a new haircut to flaunt around” she wiggled her eyebrows at me with an exaggerated hair flip as we headed out together.

********

We’d agreed me and Maria to meet up in front of the cinema at 4, we’d watch the movie she chose and then maybe head for a little treat. I reached the cinema 10 minutes before 4 and I waited patiently as the clock ticked by. I checked my phone a couple of times, afraid she’d cancel on me last minute. Suddenly, I noticed a car park in front of me and then out climbed Maria from the backseat. She rushed towards me and smiled apologetically.

“Hey, Chris!! I am so sorry for being late… the Uber captains canceled on me twice… I’m really sorry!!”

“It’s quite alright, don’t worry about it… I didn’t wait that long.” Actually that was a lie. She arrived 4:30, so that means I waited for about 40 minutes. Aren’t people usually really early for their first dates…? Anyway I pushed back the nagging thoughts as I eyed her outfit. Her hair was in a side braid and she was wearing a beige knee-length dress and a matching ballerina. Ok waiting was worth it. I smiled at her and she smiled back then we got in to buy the tickets.

“So? Which movie are we watching?”

“Midnight Sun”

“….. r-really?”

“Yeah what’s wrong with it…?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it… It’s a good movie, I’ve heard”

“Yeah!! All my friends said it was amazing so I wanted to watch it with you…” a faint blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away shyly and that’s when my heart melted and I agreed almost immediately. I wish I hadn’t though…

I couldn’t concentrate on the movie at all, it was really not my cup of tea. I didn’t like it. I kept stealing glances at Maria and I tried to hold her hand but she was busy munching on popcorn and her eyes were glued the screen. She seemed so emotionally invested in the movie and I was glad she was enjoying it. But that didn’t mean I enjoyed it… cheesy romance really isn’t my thing… well I ain’t complaining I did get the date I’ve always wanted.

After the movie, we went to a nearby Italian restaurant to get food. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and I turned to Maria to see what she was ordering

“…. do you have any Vegan Pizzas?”

“Yes we do ma’am”

“Alright vegan pizza please” she ordered smiling gently as she turned back to me

“You’re vegan?”

“Yeah… I don’t really like meat… I don’t like the animals being slaughtered… but it’s ok you can eat whatever you want it’s your food not mine… just don’t offer me any” she smiled apologetically. Well that was a surprise. I didn’t expect her to be vegan nor did I expect her to be a vegan who didn’t mind dating someone who likes meat. Ok that definitely just made me like her more for some odd reason.

“So, Maria…. tell me a little about your family….”

“Hmm… I have two brothers and a sister… I’m the second oldest… they’re mostly nice but they like to annoy me sometimes. What about you?”

“One sister, one brother, both in middle school, a little pesky sometimes but what can I do? Siblings…” she chuckled at my comment.

“So, tell me about your hobbies, Chris”

“I mainly like video games, playing soccer and basketball, watching movies especially DC and Marvel!! I also like watching anime-“

“Anime…? I… see”

“Yeah… I also like listening to music obviously, rock specifically”

“Well that’s great!! I usually listen to pop or country music, sometimes classic music.”

“I listen to pop sometimes… so what do you do in your free time?”

“I play the piano and I like painting… I love watching romantic movies too!! Books really aren’t my thing but I try sometimes”

“Wow!! Same!! I don’t like reading at all. I mainly read what my friends write and that’s about it… no novels no stories!!” Common interest right there!! I got so excited about it and we started debating why movies are better than books. Our order arrived and we started eating while still chatting.

Once we were done, I took care of the receipt and we headed out. I insisted on walking her home just so I can spend more time with her. I matched her small steps as we walked slowly. I wasn’t comfortable with the pace but seeing her beam at me happily as we walked side by side made up for the discomfort. As we were walking, we passed by this karaoke club that Anna frequents, and to my utter surprise, she was standing right in front of it with a group of people. It felt like i was walking in slo-mo, Maria’s voice drowning out like white noise. I noticed one guy had his arm comfortably slung over Anna’s shoulder and her arm was around his waist. She was smiling up to him and he had a similar grin directed at her. The sound of her laughter resounded as I slowly looked away. who’s that….?

Maria’s voice slowly returned to normal as I forced myself out of my own bubble. What the hell was I thinking about…? Why do I care about this more than I should…? No no no, stop thinking. It’s none of my business what she does…. we reached Maria’s house and she turned towards me wearing a worried look

“You don’t look great… is something wrong…? You didn’t like the movie did you…?” She looked down with a bothered frown

“No no no!! Hey!! It was nice!! I had a great time I swear…. just… I’m a bit tired. Didn’t sleep that well. I had to finish some assignments before I went to bed last night and I went to sleep late.” I started blabbering excuses as I really didn’t want to destroy this great night for either of us, and to my surprise, she bought it.

“Oh!! Well take care of yourself, Chris! Sleep is important.. don’t push yourself too hard or I’ll get worried… ok?!” She tried to look stern but it came off as utterly cute. I chuckled at her and caressed her cheek

“Hey!! Don’t worry that much, I’m great… I’ll just head home and crash then tomorrow I’ll be in full energy… I just hope you enjoyed today…” she didn’t withdraw from my touch as a faint smile framed her lips and a blush tinted her cheeks.

“Yeah… it was great… I’ll be waiting for our next date to come soon…” she informed shyly. I felt this warmth spread across me when I lowered my head and locked my gaze on her lips, then I returned my gaze back to her eyes and she was staring wide eyed at me. I inched closer to her and she didn’t back away which was a good sign… so I stepped closer and that’s when I caught her steal a quick glance at my lips before looking back to my eyes and that’s when I made my move.

I locked my lips with hers in this sweet kiss. Her lips were soft and she smelt so sweet and I loved every part of it. Any other thoughts or doubts I had just flew out the window right then and there. I decided to just live the moment and stop thinking about the what ifs and what nots. This was the start of a good relationship that I decided to welcome with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! LAST AVAILABLE CHAPTER!! Of course the story isn’t over and I’m gonna get back to it but maybe I’ll take a couple of days break from it till I write the next chapter XD this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but meh. Enjoy~

Monday we had off cause of a national holiday. So on Tuesday I was so excited to tell Tristan and Anna about my date-…. Anna… I remembered the scene by karaoke bar and it gave me this weird alert signal in my head. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and headed to college. All three of us had different classes that morning so we couldn’t meet up till noon in the cafeteria. I met up with Tristan first, who -as usual- was devouring a huge ass sandwich… nothing new here…

I plopped down next to him and rolled my eyes at his gluttonous ass. He gave me a shrug before his signature infuriating smirk flickered on

“So~? How did the date go?”

“Awesome actually… guess what… I kissed her”

“Seriously??? You’re kidding right??? She agreed to kiss you?”

“Pffft Shut it bitch… I know you’re jealous”

“Hah!! As if!!”

“Stop bickering bitches… what did I miss?” Anna appeared next to Tristan who was going for a sip of his coke. He did a double take at her before almost spitting his drink.

“Anna…? What the actual fuck?” He stared at her head like she was wearing a raccoon for a hat.

“What…? I look like Hades from Disney’s Hercules. Fits me doesn’t it?” She sassily did an imaginary hair flip that made me laugh. She wiggled her eyebrows at him wearing a twisted hilarious smile, mimicking Hades’ expression. I caught this shadow of an endearing smile in her eyes before she plopped down in the seat in front of Tristan. She offered me a fist bump which I gladly returned.

“Oh my God, Anna… you did lose your head”

“You should thank God I didn’t die my hair neon pink that glows in the dark that I’m sure you’d have gotten nightmares from.” She sassed with a roll of her eyes before taking out a lunch box from her bag to snack on

“You’re insufferable… Hey!! What’s that?!!”

“Caesar Salad… want some? You too Chris?”

“Nope I’m good”

“I’ll try some”

“Don’t take too much, Tristan” she grumbled as she pushed her lunch box to him with a half-hearted glare before turning to me

“So~? What’s up? How’s Maria?”

“Great actually!! I didn’t see her today but I did text her this morning”

“Hmm~ is she joining us soon?” She has this teasing glint in her eyes with a matching smirk

“Probably not, she said she’s gonna help a friend with something and if she has time she’ll swing by to greet us”

“Uh huh… how did the date go, Mr. I’m not single anymore~?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me which made me chuckle. She smirked knowingly at me.

“Went great. Watched the movie, ate pizza, I walked her home then we kissed. It was magical”

Tristan made a barfing noise next to me which earned him a kick in the shin from Anna under the table

“You guys kissed on the first date?!! Wow! Sparks between you must be intense!!” She chuckled as she started eating

“Yeah…” looking at her right now I couldn’t push back the nagging question at the back of my head anymore… but I shouldn’t ask her in front of Tristan… and that’s when the interruption with the best timing in the world -seriously- happened.

Angelo along with two other guys circled the table while glaring down at Tristan who was still eating.

“Sup, Guys?”

“Sup guys my ass get your ass off the bench right now or so Help me…” A guy with reddish brown hair and a goatee grumbled at him “We have a freaking presentation to get done and you’re lazying around here? Seriously Tristan?” He looked at me then at Anna and gave us both acknowledging nods before he turned back to Tristan to reprimand him, the other two doing the same. This guy’s called Leo. He’s a classmate of Tristan’s and a friend of Anna’s. The other guy’s called Pete and he’s the same as Leo. Their voices drowned out as I focused my attention at Anna, who was monitoring the reaction in amusement. Suddenly, her eyes turned to mine and her eyebrows twitched a little. She turned towards me, focusing all her attention at me as if she knew I had something to say.

“… Anna…?”

“Sup?”

“Were you at the karaoke bar the day before yesterday…?”

“…. yeah…? I had a mixer there with friends… I told you about it.. why?”

“… I saw you there while I was walking Maria home… you were with a guy…”

“…. tall, glasses, fair, wavy black hair, skinny and looks like he came straight out of a cartoon?” She described the guy

“Y-yeah… him…”

“Old friend from high school… his name’s Micheal but I call him Mikey”

“…. really?”

“Yeah!! We used to attend math class together in senior year. We’re pretty close me and him. He’s an old flame but I still do like hanging out with him. Kinda missed him lately so I asked him to come along to the mixer. He majors in business informatics in another university.” She informed wearing a neutral expression with a faint smile

“Now can I ask what brought this up?”

“N-nothing!! I was just curious… you two looked pretty close so I thought maybe he’s a guy you’re interested in or something…” I mumbled as I broke eye contact with her feeling some sort of pressure. Her explanation gave me some sort of relief that I didn’t know I needed but then the four words kept ringing in my head. He’s an old flame. I shook my head to stop thinking then smiled at her

“It’s nothing really. Maybe introduce him to us in an outing one time”

“…. yeah… sure…” she gave me this suspicious look but she let it slide. Thank God she did or otherwise I don’t know what could’ve happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
